


The Manger Babies Happy Funtime Hour

by Enid_Coleslaw



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Pegging, Puppets, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Coleslaw/pseuds/Enid_Coleslaw
Summary: Boomhauer invites Luanne and her box of tricks over for the evening.
Relationships: Jeff Boomhauer/The Manger Babies
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Manger Babies Happy Funtime Hour

He had been waiting all day for this, and now finally it was time. He had lit a few candles and drew the curtains closed on the darkening night sky. The stereo was quietly playing smooth jazz, slow and sensual. All he wore was a small tiger striped thong; he was ready to get right down to business. 

The front doorbell rang and reflexively his cock began to firm. He was excited for what lay ahead. 

He opened the door, revealing Luanne wearing a simple T shirt and jeans with a cardboard box under her arm, and yanked her inside. 

"Don't worry, no one saw me," Luanne said. He was always nervous his secret would get out… But the thrill was always worth it. 

She ordered him to the bedroom, right down to business just as he liked it. He crawled onto the satin bedspread obediently and waited. 

She opened the box before him and his burgeoning erection grew even more. She might as well have been opening a Christmas gift to him. 

"Who do you want today?" she asked. 

Boomhauer pointed to the penguin. 

Luanne nodded with approval. "Sir Reginald Featherbottom the Third, eh wot wot?" 

He shrugged and backed around into position, on his elbows and knees. He liked the penguin the most, as it seemed to take the situation more seriously than the others. Plus, the donkey's obnoxious braying tended to take him out of the mood. 

"I suppose I must see to your restraints," the penguin said, in a posh English accent. It pulled out the handcuffs that were attached to the headboard, and snapped each one over Boomhauer's wrists. Boomhauer was fully hard now, straining achingly against the spandex of his underwear. 

"You were a naughty young lad today, weren't you, eh wot wot?" The penguin asked. Boomhauer heard the rustling of movement behind him, and he excitedly waited for what he knew was coming. 

"Misbehaving chaps such as yourself must be punished, oh yes indeed." 

Suddenly the paddle clutched between the penguin's flippers swung through the air and slapped Boomhauer hard on his ass. He grunted with painful pleasure. 

The penguin tisked with dissatisfaction. "I don't suppose you've learned your lesson just yet!" 

Boomhauer clenched his fists as he braced himself for another blow. The paddle whistled as it cut through the breeze and hit bare flesh. Boomhauer grit his teeth, but he liked it. 

The penguin gasped. "Good heavens, my monocle popped off!" 

Boomhauer could do without the extra narration, but whatever.

"It's time to stimulate your prostate, eh wot wot." 

This is what Boomhauer was truly waiting for. He was throbbing by the time the penguin yanked his tiger print speedo down, exposing his asshole. 

"I'm inviting my mate Obediah the donkey to assist," the penguin informed him. Boomhauer sighed, but he was too horny to care too much. That was something for the post-nut clarity to worry about. 

"Ee-yaw!" the donkey brayed. "I brought the lube!" 

Boomhauer felt the cold gel drop down into his butt crack. He throbbed with anticipation. Not even the donkey could ruin his mood now. 

"I've got to make this quick," the penguin said, "It's nearly time for high tea with the Queen."

A massive, firm dildo eased inside of Boomhauer's clasping asshole and he groaned from the sensation. The penguin moved it in and out slowly at first, but quickly the pace increased. Even with the donkey shrieking and the penguin exclaiming "Bloody hell!" he stayed rock hard the entire time. 

"Ee-yaw," brayed the donkey, "Why don't I give you some extra help?" 

Boomhauer considered it for a moment. If he had any more blood going to his brain he might have said no, but he was getting close to finishing and his judgment was clouded. He shrugged, accepting the donkey's proposal. 

"I dare say!" the penguin gasped indignantly, as the donkey wrapped its mouth around Boomhauer's cock. Both puppets worked in unison, the penguin pegging, and the donkey giving an admittedly fantastic reach around. 

His orgasm rocketed through him abruptly, as the sensations overloaded him. Waves of pleasure crashed and rolled through him while he came hard out onto the satin bedspread. 

"Ee-yaw!" 

"Tally-ho!" 

Boomhauer collapsed in a euphoric heap while the penguin unlocked the handcuffs. 

"Where's my money?" Luanne asked. Boomhauer pointed absently to the dresser. 

After stuffing the payment in her pocket she closed the Manger Babies and their toys back into the cardboard box. 

"Same time next week?" she asked. Boomhauer nodded, still in a daze. Luanne said goodbye and left without a second glance behind her. 

Little did Boomhauer know, through the small, hairline gap between the curtains in the window, Bill had watched the entire thing.


End file.
